Lesson One
by Frodrik
Summary: Gunther comes to Ty under guise of looking for advice, but he has other motives. Fluff, Pre-Slash.


"Hey G, what's up?" Ty grabbed the chair opposite where the other boy was sitting and sat down. He couldn't have missed the blond if he'd wanted to. Gunther, as usual, was wearing something a few steps beyond what one would call flashy.

Gunther jumped a bit at Ty's arrival, a slight flush coming to his cheeks. "Not waiting for you, if that is what it is you are thinking."

Judging from the shredded state of the paper cup on the table in front of Gunther, he was waiting for someone or something. Shrugging, Ty started to get up. "Whatever man, I'll see you later."

"Wait!" Gunther reached for Ty's hand, making the briefest of contact before pulling back like he'd been burned. "That was a lie I was telling you, I was hoping you would be helping me again with the ladies."

Ty barely heard the last words the other boy spoke, as he had gotten quieter and quieter. He smiled broadly. "Still want to try again after Danielle, huh? I could have told you what she was like, everyone knows... You just seemed so determined. We'll go at it differently this time."

Gunther's gaze lifted hopefully to meet Ty's. Ty grinned and motioned to the apartment building next door to the cafe where they were sitting, the place he called home. "Come on."

In only a couple minutes, they had gained entrance and climbed the several flights of stairs to the door of the Blue family apartment. The space was thankfully empty. Ty's parents were at work and his sister was off somewhere, probably with her best friend CeCe.

"For starters, I was all wrong last time. You need to be more yourself. You're a freak," Ty softened the word with a smile, "But you're a nice freak. You just need to find a girl who appreciates the unique vibe you bring to the table. What I can do is help you with what to do once you find her."

He started to prepare the room. He pulled the blinds down before turning to the shelf in the corner that housed DVDs. He scanned the titles for a moment before finding the right one.

"First dates, lesson one: The scary movie." Ty put the movie in before claiming a seat next to Gunther on the couch. For his part, Gunther seemed to be paying avid attention, still silently blushing. Ty wished he could put the other boy at ease. If Gunther even knew who he was coming to for advice. He didn't want to admit it, but Ty himself was probably only slightly less clueless about girls than Gunther was.

"Girls are liking the screaming and the blood?" Gunther asked as the movie opened on a stunning brunette managing a limping run through a dark forest. Having seen the movie a few times already, Ty knew she didn't stand a chance.

"Some of them do, but I think it has more to do with a dating tradition. Pretend I'm your date." Ty paused, expecting Gunther to put up a fuss about that. When no objection came, he continued. "Okay, so say something scary is happening in the movie. I, as your date, might lean into you like this."

Ty did just that, unsurprised to find that Gunther was solidly muscled under all that flash and glitter. He had seen the other boy dancing on TV enough times to know that he took good care of his body, and Deuce still hadn't managed to beat Gunther in an arm-wrestling match.

"I am to be placing my arm around you?" Gunther reached out timidly. Ty helped him along by grabbing the other boy's hand and tugging it over his shoulder.

"Exactly! See, you don't need as much help as you think." After a moment, Gunther removed his arm from Ty's shoulders.

Something drew Ty's attention to the movie then. It was coming up on his favorite part. It was a long few minutes after that before he realized that things had somehow become turned around. The chase had been on in the movie, the killer on the loose. At the sound of one character's piercing scream, Gunther had jumped a little and leaned towards him. It seemed only natural to offer the pleasantly warm body next to his a comforting arm.

They stayed like that for the rest of the movie. When the credits started to roll, Ty no longer had the distraction of the movie to prevent him from thinking of just who it was sitting next to him. He stretched a bit, lifting his arm. Gunther stiffened noticeably.

After giving it just a hint of a thought, Ty settled his arm once more on the other boy's shoulders. He was calling it a test, and was fairly certain it was a successful one when he felt some of the tension leave Gunther's body.

Neither of them spoke until all the credits had gone by, mostly faceless names that Ty likely wouldn't have reason to remember. It was Gunther who finally broke their shared silence.

"I am to confess, I am not being so very honest with you. It is not the ladies I am needing your help with. I am just wanting to have an excuse to spend time with you."

Ty didn't know what to say to that. He'd started to assume as much, when his mind had strayed to the all too real sensations that had stirred in him when they were watching the movie. It would have been the safest of bets that neither of them had thought of girls all afternoon.

"Something else you'll know for when I take you on that first date, then. You don't need an excuse." Ty gave Gunther's shoulders a squeeze. "Want to watch another movie?"


End file.
